


You're Both Idiots

by Da_good_stuff69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_good_stuff69/pseuds/Da_good_stuff69
Summary: Makki lost a bet, Mattsun wanted revenge, Iwa was jellous, oikawa wanted someone to help, Kindaichi just wanted to apologise and Kunimi is just there for the show.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	You're Both Idiots

The gym was bursting with energy as they practiced. Aoba Johsai may not have been one of the top schools, but it was always interesting. When you combine Oikawa's constant need for attention with Kyōtani's mad dog attitude and Makki and Mattsun's never-ending parade of memes, it was easy to see why not one single practice ever went the way he coach had hoped.  
Today was no different. The meme team had jumped up, stopping Iwaizumi's spike in its tracks. The two finished off with one of their famous team rocket poses before having a chuckle to themselves and continuing with the practice. At least that was their hope...  
Kindaichi lightly tapped on the third year’s shoulder. Makki turned to him with curious eyes. The first year seemed nervous, fiddling with his fingers and keeping his eyes to the floor. Makki bent down, face now in the other’s range of vision.  
"Did you need something?" He asked. He was not one for waiting. Kindaichi flinched looking up at him with a slightly red face.  
"Um.. are you wearing something under your gym clothes?" He asked suddenly, not even sure why he was asking in the first place. One look at Makki's shocked face though, and he knew he said something he shouldn't have. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!" He shouted out frantically waving his arms around, only gaining more attention from those around them.  
"No no, it's fine," Makki sighed out knowing there was no way out of this now. Mattsun elbowed him with a foul look on his face.  
"I told you to tuck your shirt in so no one would see it when you jump, but did you listen to me?" He grumbled quietly to the other. Makki turned his head to Mattsun with a glare.  
"I would've been asked why I was tucking my shirt in by the guys if I did, you know that!" He whisper-shouted back.  
"Better to explain it to Oikawa and Iwaizumi than to one of the first years isn't it?" Mattsun shot right back, not even willing to try and conceal the conversation or lower his voice.  
"They're all gonna see it when we get changed anyway aren't they?" Makki suddenly yelled out waving his hand towards Kindaichi. Mattsun paused, as if only just realizing this. Makki only rolled his eyes, turning back to Kindaichi, personality changing completely as a smile appeared on his lips once more. The room was silent, watching the scene play out.  
Iwaizumi seemed to catch on to what was happening and had run over, grabbing Makki's arm.  
"Let's just get back to practicing yeah?" He spoke, almost desperate for this conversation to change. Makki turned to face him with an angry look on his face.  
“You seriously want me to keep going like this?" He asked, suddenly getting fidgety. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, dumb top," he mumbled, pulling himself away from Iwaizumi and walking over to Oikawa. Everyone watched as the pink-haired boy leaned on Oikawa, mouth moving but words inaudible. Oikawa froze up after a moment and turned his eyes to Makki as if he had seen horror itself. Oikawa suddenly turned to the coach with a strained smile.  
"Practice is ending early today!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing Makki's arm and walking out to the changing room without giving anyone a chance to ask questions. Iwa and Mattsun quickly followed, seeming worried, and this only caused other people in the gym to worry as well. These four were very close and often bounced off of each other to avoid most situations.  
They were usually found together, so when Makki could manage to get the other three worried for him, there was something wrong.

Kindaichi felt bad for asking about it, especially with most people in the gym glaring at him. Kunimi walked over to him and grabbed his arm, giving it a slight pull. The turnip head looked at his friend with a curious face. Kunimi just looked back with his bored expression.  
"You want to apologize don't you?" He asked pulling on the arm once more. It was then Kindaichi realized Kunimi was leading him in the direction of the changing room. The taller of the two nodded, a wave of confidence hitting him and he marched his way over. Kunimi followed along with a smile on his face, barely detectable, but still there.  
He followed Kindaichi to the door of the change room before walking right into the other’s back. He was prepared to give a few unsavory words to the other, but then he heard someone speaking. He strained his ears and easily figured out it was Iwa.  
"You idiots! Why would you make a bet like this?" He whisper-shouted, most likely at Mattsun and Makki knowing those four.  
"Look, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Mattsun mumbled out, his voice made the two outside believe he'd felt really bad.  
"I just wanted one of you knuckleheads to get it for once!" Makki grumbled out not even trying to conceal his voice. That confirmed it. Makki and Mattsun were once again idiots!  
"That's the stupidest thing you've done to date Makki! You knew the damage that could be done and now look!" Iwaizumi groaned.  
"I'm with Makki on this one," Oikawa's voice cut in. "You two don't seem to understand what we go through just for you."  
"It's irritating isn't it?" Makki asked, sounding almost desperate. At this Kindaichi poked his head into the changing room only to quickly look away. He pressed his back against the wall, face bright red as he stared off into the distance. Kunimi looked at him for a moment, a look of confusion taking over.  
"I get it okay? You don't have to-" Mattsun was cut off by Makki's angry shout. "NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN NOT TO LET ME GO TO PRACTICE IN THIS!" There was a pause as Kunimi let curiosity get the better of him.  
He moved himself to the door, readying himself for what he might see.  
"And now look at what this stupid bet has done, you're both idiots," Iwaizumi stated casually sitting in-between Makki's legs, hands on his thighs with a cloth. Makki seated himself on one of the benches, legs open and gym clothes off. Underneath was a pair of black panties that only just covered him. If it wasn't for his ribbon-clad thigh, Kunimi knew he'd be seeing things he couldn’t unsee. Red ribbons were wrapping up every bit of his torso and bits of his thighs. Red lace roses and leaves, detailed with even more black lace was webbed between some of the ribbons. All in all, it looked kind of good on the older boy. Not one to wear to practice, but looked nice. Kunimi nodded slightly at this. Makki pulled it off so well. It hugged all the right places and framed his body just right. If Kunimi was honest, he found it impressive. He didn't think a guy could look good in something like that, but Makki looked so casual about it.  
"At least now you two can see the damage these things can do," Makki mumbled out, flinching as Iwaizumi moved his hand slightly.  
"There's no way this happens every time you wear one of these," Mattsun pointed out, trying to defend himself. At this, both Makki and Oikawa looked at him with bored expressions.  
"I'm sorry but Iwa-chan has a major thing for lace so...." Oikawa pointed out causing Iwaizumi to glare at him.  
"And you and I are kinky babe, can't lie there. I mean we invited these two to join us remember?" Makki said, calling him and his boyfriend out. Mattsun nodded scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
"What were you two even thinking about doing it on school grounds? And not even locking the door!" Iwaizumi yelled glaring at the cloth on Makki's leg, slowly changing colors.  
"Seems to me like you wanted to be caught~" Oikawa joked sitting down next to Makki, a leg on either side of the bench as he watched his boyfriend tend to the other’s injury. The room was silent for a moment and Oikawa looked around at the gathering, realization catching up quickly. His eyes widened as he looked at Makki seated in front of him. The pink-haired boy was looking at the ground with a very hard to ignore blush, a look of guilt easily spotted on his features. "YOU WANTED TO BE CAUGHT?" He yelled in shock. Makki physically flinched, ducking his head a little, trying to avoid any form of contact. Mattsun took this time to intervene, waving his arm in front of Oikawa to get his attention.  
"It's not so much we WANTED to be caught. More so the thrill of the possibility?" He spoke as if questioning his own words, once again scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Oikawa looked at him with a raised brow. Iwaizumi glared at the pink-haired male.  
"You sly bastard," he grumbled confusing everyone. "You wanted to be caught wearing this," he whispered loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear but low enough to make Makki shudder.  
Suddenly the pieces came together.  
"You gave up pretty easily after the bet was made...." Mattsun thought out loud.  
"You didn't even try to hide it from the junior's while we were practicing," Oikawa added on, looking at the floor in thought.  
"And look at how hard you are~" Iwaizumi suddenly commented, wrapping his hand around Makki’s cock. He slapped a hand over his mouth, only just managing to conceal his moan as his back arched forward and his other hand grabbed onto the seat. Kunimi's eyes widened as he watched his senior stroke the other slowly. He strained his ears to hear the muffled moans coming out of the pink-haired boy. He quickly looked over to Kindaichi to see him holding his hand over his mouth, eyes closed and face flushed red.  
"Iwa, what are you doing?" Mattsun whisper-yelled.  
"Dealing with your boyfriend's hard-on before the team gets curious," Iwaizumi stated without hesitation. He looked up at Makki, noting how the other didn't seem to be getting close. He sighed and shoved the boy’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Makki's body jolted forwards and he smacked the other hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Mattsun tenses up at the muffled noises. His body naturally reactant to Makki's moans, let alone his muffled screams of pleasure. He takes a deep breath looking up at Oikawa. The setter was watching intently from where he sat, biting his lip and rubbing himself through his pants.  
Mattsun looked between Iwa and Oikawa knowing Iwaizumi wouldn't fix his boyfriend. The blocker smiled, stalking over to Oikawa. Without warning he pulled the setter in for a deep kiss, licking at the other’s lips until he gave in and let the other explore.  
Iwaizumi looked up, glaring at Mattsun who seated himself on the bench in front of Oikawa, resting his legs over the others so their members could touch, and started grinding. Oikawa moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Mattsun took this time to pull away and smile at Oikawa.  
"Since your boyfriend stole mine, do you mind if I steal you?" Oikawa nodded at the question, panting and grinding himself against Mattsun, desperate for the friction. Iwaizumi growled, causing Makki to moan, grabbing hold of Iwa's hair for support.  
"Don't worry Iwaizumi, I'll stick to our deal. I won't put it in~" That did little to nothing to calm Iwaizumi down. He grazed his teeth against Makki's dick, causing the other to scream out. Mattsun's body shook with anger as he took out his member, stroking it slightly before doing the same with Oikawa. Oikawa let out a shuddering moan, rocking his hips into the other’s hand.  
"M-more..." He mumbled out, holding onto Mattsun for dear life. Mattsun smirked capturing his captain’s lips once more, putting their cocks together and holding them between his hands. He rocks his hips causing Oikawa to let out a string of muffled moans. In the haze, Makki reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Oikawa's hands. Iwaizumi saw this and grew even angrier, digging his fingernails into Makki's thighs and ran them down them. He slipped the other’s cock out of his mouth and grit his teeth.  
"The one sucking you off is me!" He growled going in to suck on the tip of his dick harshly, tasting the precum on his tongue. He began to hum, letting the vibrations in his throat travel as he slid down once more. Makki pulled on his hair and squeezed Oikawa's hand.  
"Iwa~" Hearing someone moan his name, Iwaizumi couldn't help his grin, especially since it wasn't Makki who said it. Mattsun paused looking at Oikawa with shock, Oikawa in a similar state.  
"I'm so sorry..." Mattsun grinned, docking his hips, rubbing their dicks together. "Make it up to me later~" he whispered causing shivers to go down Oikawa's spine. He wasn't sure what Mattsun was planning, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was that he wanted to cum. He could tell Makki wasn't going to last long and he wasn't sure how long he'd last, especially after feeling one of Mattsun's hands snake around to his back, sliding into his clothes, and lightly grazing his hole with his middle finger.  
Loud moans filled the room as Kunimi stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. He bit his lip, leaning his body on the wall, he'd never thought this side of his upperclassmen existed.  
Here he was, watching as Iwaizumi jerked himself off while he deep throated Makki. Makki was leaning over Iwa, one hand in his hair and the other holding Oikawa's hand. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Mattsun's neck loosely, making out with him as Mattsun had both their cocks in one hand, stroking and thrusting, while the other was penetrating Oikawa's ass. Kindaichi looked at his friend's blushing face and grew curious. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to his friend, looking over his head slightly to see what was happening. Once his eyes landed on the group he paused. He always respected them, and now he's watching each of them cum, one by one, moaning each other's names...

**Author's Note:**

> It WAS a crack fic, it just didnt turn out that way....  
> Can be seen as a add on to "Wasn't Expecting that" but isn't actually connected.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
